The Forgotten Path
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: All it took was a few lines of truth for him to see how far they had fallen before his eyes. If they thought that he was going to play the nice guy any more, then they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **When writing a crossover on this particular category, this is actually what I was aiming for but fortunately for you all the past story gained a life on its own.

This crossover is completely different from the first as it starts in the alien force saga. I hope you all like it because I worked hard on it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The discovery!**

* * *

"Kevin, seriously, I leave for five minutes and you suddenly get yourself into a mess like this…" A voice echoed from all around the area the group was as they interrogated their suspect who smirked at the timely assistance.

Not too long ago, everybody's favourite teen hero, Ben Tennyson and his sidekick stumbled upon what seemed like a distress message from their father as he got back from school, a message that had him put on the one device that he abandoned 5 years ago, the Omnitrix: a device that lets him transform into every single alien species in the universe.

With his weapon in hand, and his partner/sidekick ready, both followed a lead they got from a plumber saying something about a smuggling ring that involved the forever knights and a secret supplier whom they later found out to be Ben's old rival, Kevin E. Levin.

The two along with Gwen had a fight in which of course Ben and his cousin won but the downside was having to relearn how to use a new set of aliens in the Omnitrix that just had to reset itself once he activated it but in the end it was worth the trouble having captured Kevin quite easily as he was a hassle when they were five years younger.

Who knew that Kevin had an ally handy, ready to help him out of this certain situation? Bottom line, dangerous shit was happening around them and this was one thing that they definitely didn't need right now.

"Shut up and Get me out of this Naruto, these cuffs is really starting to annoy me." Kevin said.

"Shut up Kevin." Ben Tennyson said before he looked around the area they were in with his hand hovering over the Omnitrix "You better come out now whoever you are before I decode to drag you out." He threatened.

Ben abandoned what he wore five years ago and had on instead, a simple blue jeans and a black medium sized short sleeved shirt with an open green leather jacket with the number 10 on one side of it.

"Easy Ben, we don't want to scare him away." His cousin replied beside him as she as well got into her fighting stance.

"Ha-ha, if you both think you can beat me, then you're welcome to try." The voice said with a chuckle making Ben and Gwen frown while Kevin still had his smirk on his face.

"Bring it on," Ben said with a smirk "I like a challenge and after all, if I can beat Kevin then I sure as hell can beat you."

Gwen was sure she could feel a smirk coming out of their unknown threat's voice. She was about to comment on how stupid that was but before she spoke, the voice beat her to it,

"That confidence you have there, I like it," he said "let's just hope you keep it once you start to see how outclassed you both are and the only reason you beat Kevin was because he was holding back."

This bit of information threw both Ben and Gwen for a loop but they guessed it could be true since they remembered that Kevin did indeed proved to be trouble five years ago and they wondered what changed no –

SFX – THUD!

Hearing the sound of a body dropping on the ground behind them, the two quickly spun around and finally got a look at their new opponent and instantly Gwen felt heat rise on her cheeks.

The man wore a pair of black slacks and a white shirt that had a swirl inside a circle sewn on the centre in red. Over it, he wore an open black and orange turtle neck – similar to what Goku wore in the Cell saga 10 day break – with red highlights.

To complete his outfit, he wore a pair of orange and black sneakers and a pair of orange wrist bands and wore a necklace with a diamond attached, on his neck.

He was about their height and a golden orange spiky hair on his head with two bangs framing his check that each contained three sets of whisker marks.

His cerulean blue eyes looked in at the scene with hidden amusement in them as he watched his friend struggle with the rope he was bound with before he turned to the two that were already hoping to not start a fight with him.

"So you came, good." Ben taunted with a smirk "Now I won't have to drag you out of the darkness."

"Ooooh, I'm scared."

"You will be." Ben replied before he pressed the dial on his Omnitrix and waited as a hologram came up, "Let's hope this is a good choice."

He slammed the hologram down and in a flash of green light, gone was Ben Tennyson and in his place was… "**Bills!**"

Naruto as he was referred to as, raised an interested eyebrow at the phenomenon that occurred.

In Ben's place was now a purple humanoid cat dressed in Egyptian style trousers with some kind of neck piece on his neck and the symbol of the Omnitrix in the middle of his chest. He had big ears and a pair of orange eyes and from the look on the cat's face he could honestly say that he wasn't the only one surprised here.

"This is new." The cat squeaked out as he inspected himself before he shrugged "But what else can I expect?"

(Yes, the design of this particular character is based off of THAT Bills)

"Let's see what you can do." Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance which somewhat surprised Bills and Gwen.

"What, no alien transformation or stuff like that?" Bills asked with narrowed suspicious eyes.

Naruto smirked before he disappeared from everybody's field of vision surprising the two cousins at this sudden development.

"Where'd he go?" Bills frantically asked as he was looking in all directions for the possible location of his opponent when Gwen's eyes suddenly widened.

"Ben duck!"

"Wha - *PUNCH* *CRASH!*"

"BEN!"

"See how easy that was?" Naruto asked as he pulled back his stretched hand from the spot Ben/Bills currently was before he turned to Gwen and appeared in her personal space with a smirk that made the red head weak to her knees. "Do you really want to fight me?" Naruto whispered next to her ear and was amused as he felt a shiver from her.

"Back off!" Gwen snarled as she regained her senses before she used a mana barrier to push Naruto away with force.

Naruto was sent flying backwards from the sudden retaliation from the pretty hot red head before he flipped on the air and landed on the ground with his two legs surprising Gwen as she had put a lot of power behind that push.

"Please sir, may I have another?" Naruto cheekily quoted from a familiar book with the exact same quote – Oliver Twist for those who don't know.

Kevin laughed at his friend's joke while Gwen was confused but later got the reference text but others,

"Sure! I'll be happy to oblige!"

Bills rushed in flight towards Kevin's friend and threw a punch on his chest but with cat-like reflexes and advanced speed in his genetic make-up, Naruto easily dodged the attack before he followed with a swift round house of his own and as it connected sending the teen flying away but Naruto wasn't done as his eyes glowed green before he shot a blast of concentrated green lasers at his opponent.

Gwen saw this and her palms had a dark pink transparent sphere of Mana surrounding them before she aimed both arms at their new enemy and fired a beam of her Mana at their new opponent who crossed his arms as the beams hit him absorbing the energy sent his way but Gwen didn't know that.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I believe, that I have a plane to catch." Naruto said once attack from Gwen died down but a disagreement was voiced;

"Don't think that I'll let you leave after what happened." Bills said before he rushed at the villain only to pass through his smirking transparent image.

"Sorry, but I already have what I want."

"What are you talking about? Kevin is still – oh." Gwen complained but stopped as soon as she saw that their captive had somehow escaped during the confusion.

Naruto noticed this and smirked even wider "I see you just notice the absence of someone on particular." He said causing Ben to finally notice the missing captive.

Ben frowned as he transformed into his human form and demanded "Where's Kevin?"

"See, now why would I need to tell you that?" Naruto coyly asked "I mean you _where _the careless one here with not paying attention to Kevin as he was trapped."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked as he narrowed his eyes even more at his enemy with a questionable character disappointed that his weapon of choice had been temporarily deactivated.

Naruto wagged his finger left and right in a chiding manner and shook his head "Ah-ah, you have to catch me first." He looked to Gwen and winked causing said girl to blush, even though she hid it very well "Catch you later babe."

Before the two cousins could even blink, Naruto disappeared completely from the area entirely causing both cousins to blink in surprise before both frowned at this development.

"Give me time, I can try to get a fix on his Mana and track him down." Gwen said.

"How?" Ben was curious as to how "And who exactly are we referring to?"

"Naruto of course." Gwen said "Since he is a friend of Kevin's, possibly partner in crime, Kevin's bound to meet up with him at some point. Besides, Naruto's Mana isn't that hard to track."

"Why? Do you have anything that could help?"

"No I don't really need that because his Mana in particular is Unique." Gwen responded before she sat in a meditative pose and rested her palms on her lap "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

Ben pouted at the easy dismissal from his cousin but he agreed to do as she asked because of the actual importance of this mission objective.

Kevin could be a lead on the possible location of their grandfather, something he didn't want lost as much as possible.

_Minutes Later_

Two cars, driving side by side, with two colours but the same pattern design, one green and black, the other orange and red.

(Kevin's car doesn't really need a description but Naruto, he's driving a custom made – himself of course – 2014 Porsche Carrera; I know that the car doesn't exist yet there but you all know the point I'm trying to make.)

Naruto as he was driving his car turned on the vid cam on the dashboard of his car connecting to Kevin's own.

"So what now?" He asked his partner who was driving his ride.

"Now, we track down the forever knights." Kevin said from his side of the vid cam "No one swindles me of my money."

"Seriously Kevin, you need a new hobby." Naruto said as he sighed but in the end he did love the rush of adrenaline he got from jobs like this.

"I don't need a new hobby, I'm fine with what I got." Kevin finally replied. "Besides what was that with Gwen Tennyson back there?"

"Gwen Tennyson? You know that girl?"

"*sigh* don't you remember the story I told you about some kid that used to get the upper hand on me when I was younger?"

"Yeah I rememb – " Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in realization "No freakin' way! That was them?!"

"Yeah, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, both cousins." Kevin explained "Usually they had their grandfather with them to which completes the Tennyson trio but now that I think about it, he wasn't anywhere there."

"Maybe he would meet up with them later?" Naruto suggested.

"Don't think so," Kevin replied with a shake of his head "I think something happened to their grandfather but that's my own thoughts."

"Whatever." Naruto said not caring about the situation before the castle they were looking for appeared in their sights.

"Look's like, we're here." Kevin said with a smirk in the vid cam as he increased the speed to his car "Ready to bust some heads?"

"You know it." Naruto replied with his own smirk and following after his friend, he increased the speed to his car and drove off behind Kevin to the castle in front of them.

With Ben and Gwen

"Getting closer." Gwen said as she was levitating herself in the air moving towards the Mana she felt coming from Naruto.

"Good, let's hope we can find them and in turn, the forever knights." Ben/Jetray said as he was flying after his cousin.

Gwen didn't say anything as she was currently focused on something else such as the feeling she got when she was able to get a glimpse of Naruto's mana.

She didn't know how she did, but she could tell what feeling it was giving off; anger, hate, and the most confusing of them all, betrayal and that alone was more than the other two.

Something must have happened to him for him to feel this way but then what was that when he was fighting them? Was he hiding his pain? Why would he need to do that?

Whatever it was, she guessed that she and maybe Ben could probably help him move on from these feelings so that they could possibly get a really helpful ally as she guessed that these combination of feelings is what drove him into the life of crime.

She wasn't going to tell Ben just yet though.

With Naruto and Kevin

"So, sneaky or loud?" Naruto asked Kevin as they stood away from the drawbridge on the other side of the lake in front of them.

"Humor me."

Naruto faded out of existence and before Kevin knew it, he was lifted up in the air much to his surprise before he was suddenly levitated to the gate where his skin turned transparent as he fazed through the wooden gate.

Just as Naruto and Kevin entered the castle, Ben and Gwen arrived in front of the gate. Ben landed and reverted back into his human form and looked at Gwen who nodded and pulled down the drawbridge with her Mana.

She and Gwen later walked into the dark castle looking around the base silently for their culprits while a few feet further from them, Naruto and Kevin just finished knocking out the first wave of forever knights.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked his friend as he let the body he was holding drop on the ground making an impact as it hit.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind." Naruto said and he motioned for Kevin to follow him.

Both silently walked away from the group of knocked out knights just as Ben and Gwen walked in on the sight and looked surprised.

Gwen walked to one of the knights and used her mana to scan the state of the body in front of them and she was surprised but that surprise turned to relief moments later,

"They're just knocked out and by the looks of it, it was just recent." She explained to her cousin as she stood up. her eyes turned pink before retaining their normal color and spoke "They're close, I can sense them just a few meters ahead."

"Then lets go." Ben said and he and Gwen made a dash as they both were looking for the two men that got away from them.

As they finally caught up though, they found themselves staring at a dragon before both Naruto and Kevin turned and made a mad dash away from it passing both Gwen and Ben without acknowledging them.

The dragon roared and chased after the two prompting Ben and Gwen to follow the earlier two's lead and run away from it as well passing through the small door they came through.

As all four reached the wide hallway during their dash, they stopped at the sudden appearance of the forever Knights with the new blasters causing Gwen to gasp.

"Great, more of you guys," Naruto said with a frown as he got in his ready stance but not before picking up a green diamond shard from his pocket and handing it over to Kevin who gladly absorbed it's matter into his body and not a minute later, his skin had not only the same color as the diamond, but also the same durability meaning he will be really hard to break.

"Looks like they're looking for a round two." Kevin said as he punched his palm before he too got into his stance beside Naruto and smirked as he glanced his friend. "Wanna lead this dance?"

"With pleasure."

Naruto floated above the sky before he appeared his arms back and clapped once releasing a very loud echo that temporarily deafened those behind him but he got the effect he wanted when the armors started to crack once the sonic vibrations approached them giving Kevin the opening he needed from the distraction to 'bust some heads'.

Ben and Gwen were about to help but they were interrupted by the sudden roar of the dragon that they were running from. Ben saw the dragon behind them and rushed into the scene as he was choosing an alien he wanted from his Omnitrix.

Getting what he needed, he slammed the dial down and in a flash of green light, he was now replaced with the silicon based life form he decided to call, "**Echo. Echo.**"

As Echo-Echo duplicated himself to overwhelm the bigger opponent Naruto, Gwen, and Kevin were busy fighting a new wave of forever knights that where shooting concentrated blasters at the three.

"Kevin!" Naruto called out seeing a blast heading for his friends exposed back that was partly open and jumped in the way taking the hit surprising the black haired boy who later got mad and rushed to attack the knight knocking him out brutally forgetting the blaster that was set to self-destruct beside him.

Naruto noticing this as he got up with help from Gwen who erupted a shield as she tended to him used his Hyper Speed drag Kevin away from the blaster before he moved to absorb the wild energy into his system with a scream catching the attention of Ben who was busy dealing with the dragon before they all were suddenly blinded with an explosion.

"No!"

Kevin who knew his friend was okay didn't respond to Gwen's cry of anguish at seeing someone go down like that; Kevin guessed that he owed Naruto again.

With that in thought, he moved to attack the remaining knights with new found determination, more than he had before, while Gwen who was still at shock got her bearings as she got a trace of his mana.

She to then later got back to fighting the forever knights knowing that after this, she was going to get some answers from the blond that had her worried even though they just met even if it was on bad terms.

"**Wall. Of. Sound!**" Echo-Echo and his clones surrounded the dragon in a circle and spit out sound waves at it causing it to cry in anguish as it was the one that was most affected from this attack.

Gwen, Kevin and the reoriented Naruto all shielded their ears from the attack especially Naruto because that attack was sort of unexpected from Ben.

Meanwhile Ben was busy dealing with the threat of the dragon with his attack and watched as it started to fall apart from the sound waves sent its way.

Minutes after that was done, Ben looked at his work with a proud smile ignoring the voice of disagreement from behind him.

"You could warn somebody you know."

"Seriously," Gwen said as she appeared on the other side of Ben "I've got ear plugs in my purse."

"Stop complaining." Naruto said as he was still hearing the ringing ignoring the fact that he somewhat defended Ben's action "You're not the one with super hearing."

"Sorry." Echo-Echo apologized "I. Will. Warn. You. Next. Time."

Minutes Later

"That's all of them." Naruto said as he gathered the blasters that the knights used as their weapons against the group "Now you might as best stand back."

Naruto stood back and spat out a concentrated sonic scream at the blasters, surprising the group again apart from Kevin, and waited as the items in front of him exploded.

He sighed and turned to look at the smirking face of Kevin while also glancing at the frowning faces of Gwen and Kevin.

"What?"

"Super Speed, Flight, Sonic Scream, Absorption powers, Skin as hard as Diamond… " Gwen ticked off as she called out what abilities she saw Naruto use today.

"What kind of alien are you?" Ben asked suspiciously as he poked Naruto on his chest "And how come I haven't seen your species in my Omnitrix?"

"Okay, first off, stop that." Naruto said as he pushed away Ben's hand annoyed with the constant poking "And second, I'm human like you are and maybe your hot cousin and even if I was an alien, I won't tell you what species I'm from."

"If you're human then how come you have all those powers?" Ben pressed wanting to know that detail.

"Look kid, Ben, try that intimidation look on someone else because that doesn't scare me." Naruto said "And apart from Kevin, I don't basically trust any of you with any information of my past and besides…" Naruto suddenly closed his eyes as a flash of memory passed through his brain "My past is too painful to bring up."

While Gwen saw this as a cry for help, Ben knew when to drop some issues so he let this slide for now but that didn't mean he won't ask about this later.

He addressed the group, "Earth isn't supposed to have this technology so it's up to us to find out where this tech is coming from." He then turned to Naruto and Kevin "Any thoughts?"

"Nope." Naruto and Kevin answered before Naruto took on the lead from there "Kevin and I just managed to stumble upon these blasters seemingly abandoned somewhere and seeing a business opportunity, Kevin decides to pick them up and sell them."

"Really Kevin?" Ben asked, already tired of hearing something like this.

"What, a guy has to make a living." Kevin replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he folded his arms over his chest and turned away from them.

"Anyways, there's the distinct possibility that should this case be cracked, Gwen and I will be a step closer to finding our grandfather who told us in a hologram message that he was on a case similar to this before he disappeared." Ben continued glancing at Naruto and Kevin as he said this "And we're going to need all the help we can get."

Remembering a promise he made to someone special, Kevin nodded his acceptance to the call for help while Naruto decided to follow Kevin's lead, for now at least.

Minutes Later

"Are you sure this is going to work!?" Ben called from the front of Kevin's car in the passenger seat to his cousin who was currently trying to get the location of the weapons manufacturer using the vibration from the weapon spinning in front of them.

"Give me a sec!" Gwen called back out to her cousin before she continued to concentrate… "There! I've got it! Follow me!"

"I'll follow you anywhere." Naruto muttered as he started his engine and lead the smooth chase after the levitating redhead with Kevin and Ben following behind in Kevin's car.

One drive later, the group of four were seen hiding behind some barrels that belonged in a mine shaft.

"We have to get passed the – SMACK!"

Ben and Gwen looked in shock as they saw Naruto knock out the guard posted, _hard_. He crouched down and reached for the chin of the downed man and pulled out something that revealed the true identity of the man behind the mas literally, and seeing that it turned out to be an alien that looked like the one Ben and Gwen fought earlier today made both cousins eyebrow rise in surprise as now the aliens have a way of masquerading as one of the humans.

"Shape-changing mask," Naruto explained to them, "used for blending in with us humans."

Kevin opened a slot that revealed a button that pulled up an elevator. Climbing on it along with the others, Kevin looked around to see that everyone was on before he pressed the button taking the group down and what they saw as they finally reached the bottom floor made them speechless but thankfully, Naruto managed to sum up their thoughts in one word,

"Fuck."

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

**Naruto: **His appearance in the Ben 10 universe is a mystery to everyone - except me though - and his powers… I will say this about them though, he has more in his arsenal and you may or may not see him use his chakra from time to time.

I won't reveal Naruto's back story so soon though as that won't be wise, I'll reveal it much later when things begin to get much hectic.

**Bills: **Ben's new alien is the God of Destruction from DBZ but I would be stupid if I decide to make him just as strong as the original Bills. Instead I'll give him some of the basics like flight, energy manipulation, increased speed anything worthwhile to add on.

**Other Notes: **In the canon series of Ben 10, Ben and Gwen had met up with a plumber as they retrieved the omnitrix but here, they didn't, that is one difference between that and this.

There might be more differences as you read along though as after each chapter I will point them out like how here instead of Kevin teaming up with Ben and Gwen after the interrogation in cannon, he was set free by Naruto who then proceeded to get rid of the mana cuffs placed on him.

I hope you all liked the chapter and I would love to hear all your criticism. I think I did good considering the amount of pressure I was put on as I was writing this chapter but on a side note, if anyone knows his/her way on Java coding, please contact me as I need some help with a certain issue I'm having.

Peace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Ben 10.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **For those of you that think otherwise, _this _is not a rewrite; instead, it's a remodeled version that will take on its own life while the other still remains alive so don't think I'll abandon that one just yet.

Can any of you guess how Naruto got his powers? If some of you were really observant, you would have noticed that my Naruto from this story _might _have a similar background to one of another story but I won't tell you which as that spoils the mystery of guessing and to those that guess where I got the idea correctly you get to decide on what special bloodline he can have from the Elemental Nations but you can only send the answers to me by PM.

* * *

**BETA: **Corrections in this chapter have been made. Should any of you notice anymore please do well to inform me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10

* * *

**Chapter Two: Who's messing with the weather?**

* * *

A vessel, bigger than the famous Eiffel Tower in France. It was some sort of Hybrid rocket with powerful thrusters; that wasn't what had them spooked though, what did the trick was the amount of alien invaders they saw working in the mine.

They were carting some… _thing _in those mine carts and when Naruto had a closer look using his super visions, he noticed that what they were carting looked an awful lot like their true face only instead of said face having a body attached to a neck, it was tentacles (Did I get the description right?)

"That's one big ship." Kevin was in awe at the spectacle in front of him. Boy what he wouldn't give to have one of his own…

"Grandpa may or may not be in there so I'm not taking any chances." Ben declared.

"How so we get in?" Gwen asked.

"I have an idea." Ben said as he brought out the mask he snagged from Naruto some time ago. He looked to the blond "Since you know about this then tell me how it works."

"Photonic displacement;" Naruto explained "You can set it to make it look like whatever you want so it _will _be a good idea to keep that on you."

Ben smirked at the thought but he didn't need another device to help change his appearance as he already had the Omnitrix for that.

Ben placed the shape shifting mask on as Gwen brought a crate that she and Kevin jumped into but as they turned to look for the blond, he was gone.

"Invisibility." Kevin simply explained.

"Oh." Both cousins replied in understanding before Kevin and Gwen hid themselves as Ben now as one of the alien species started to blend in silently with the other workers.

He pushed the mine crate into the entrance of the space ship before looking around to see of the ghost was clear and signalled the two hiding once they were in the green.

Both young adults jumped out of the crate silently and landed on the ground with a crouch but then, a voice spoke out from behind them.

"What took you?" Turning, they saw Naruto as he was walking out of the shadows having turned visible some time ago but before they could answer, he cut them off, "Never mind, Come on, I found something."

Naruto lead the group to the room he found and when they got there, they were wondering what was on the door at the other side.

"What is so important that you had to drag us all the way here into this room? It's not like the cold here is any different from where we were before." Ben asked before he shivered "It is really cold though. Didn't any of you guys notice?"

Gwen shivered, Naruto noticed this and removed his jacket before using it to cover her from the cold and had to admit, even if the jacket was bigger than her, it did do the trick. "But what about you? Won't you feel cold?" she asked slightly concerned for his health; not that she didn't appreciate the gesture.

Naruto smirked at Gwen and raised a fist and was amused as both cousin's jumped back when that fist caught fire when he clenched it.

"Controlling heat is part of what I can do," Naruto explained "Even I don't know the full extent of my abilities as I suspect that I can do more but that's not important." Placing his flaming palm on the door in front of him, he increased the heat and melted it down "This is."

"So this is a weapons room?" Gwen asked with a curious eyebrow raised and Naruto nodded before he walked forward and stretched both hands.

"Stand back a bit." He said to the people behind him before he turned up the heat and the others watched as waves of fire shot out from his palms melting all the weapons inside as well as some part of the room.

As he was done, he put out the fire and looked to Ben who immediately looked to Gwen with a serious look on his face.

He ordered, "Try and look for grandpa with your magic." Gwen nodded and as she got busy Ben looked at the area that once held the weapons "I'm sure that he would have noticed something like this lying around and come to investigate it."

"You're right, he _was_ here," Gwen said as her eyes changed back to normal after it glowed pink from the tracking "but that was weeks ago Ben, what now?"

"Now, we do what Grandpa was doing here." Ben summarised but Naruto spoke out after being subjected to silence for some time,

"How do you know what he was doing?"

"Grandpa was a Plumber," Ben started "here, we have an unknown alien activity but from the looks of things they're probably planning a takeover and as a Plumber, it would be his job to stop it but he just won't do it as a job, he would do it to keep the people of the world safe as to him, it would be the right thing to do."

Before they could do anything however, the group were suddenly alerted by the sound of one of the aliens approaching the entrance above them and as they turned to see the alien, they got ready to fight the first wave of monsters that approached them.

"Move out!" Ben ordered as he led the charge but then ducked under a shot of sticky goo that was fired his way while Gwen and Naruto moved up in front of them each erupting shields of their own with colours green and pink respectively.

"I didn't know you could do that." Gwen commented to Naruto as both were defending against the onslaught of acidic spit from the aliens in front of them.

"Oh, I couldn't use my energy like this until I saw some of the attacks you used." Naruto explained as he too was blocking the spit balls with his much stronger shield "I can learn from the first few glances. And no I won't tell you why or how as it involved a dark past." He said before he heaved forward and pushed the shield towards the alien wave smashing them against the wall behind them.

"Enough talking, we have work to do." Ben said as he selected an alien from his Omnitrix and slammed down the dial blinding everyone temporarily with a green light and in his place was… "**Humongousaur!"**

The dinosaur like alien turned around and saw a group of aliens behind him and smirked "Can anyone tell me the time?"

The aliens looked at each other before looking back at Ben who smirked wider. He continued, "It's clobbering time!" before he jumped with his huge body and landed on some of the aliens squishing them underneath him before he got up and looked at one trembling alien with a smirk and rushed at him with his fist raised.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gwen were standing back to back glancing at the wave of aliens that surrounded them before the one-sided onslaught began seconds later.

Naruto's eyes glowed green before he started firing concentrated lasers at the aliens in front of him before he used his super speed to appear next to another and gave that one a strong round house.

He aimed both arms to his sides and fired green energy waves through them at the aliens coming from both sides before he aimed both hands at the front getting rid of that one.

"Hey remember to leave some for me." Kevin said as he appeared behind Naruto as he was coated in a metal like alloy. Naruto smirked even more as he saw that Kevin was having fun destroying the aliens and when he looked back at Gwen, he was somewhat shocked to see her done with her work so that meant it was time to end it.

Placing both palms together Naruto concentrated before he spread them apart as soon as his eyes opened and a circular wave of green energy expanded before its radius was the size of the entire room taking care of all the aliens around them much to Ben's relief and Kevin's disappointment.

"Great, now that that's done, we can find the cor –

"Ben?" Gwen called out and as he turned to see what she wanted his vision froze at the thing in front of him.

This being while having the same body structure as the aliens they fought his had some differences like for instance, he was bigger than Humongousaur and instead of his skin being brown and black, it was white and black. It had some spikes coming out of its head that also looked somewhat weird and on its chest were four red eyes; two on one side.

"What are you creatures doing on my ship?" The new alien demanded as he walked towards the group with probably an annoyed expression on its face; they couldn't exactly tell.

Hearing no answer, it repeated "Lower life forms like you aren't worth recognizing in my sights so I'll ask again; what are you, doing in my ship?"

"Did you just call me lower life form?" Kevin asked with a frown as he didn't like to be insulted like that.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Naruto said as he stood beside Kevin while Gwen stood beside him and Ben.

"That is so rude." Gwen huffed as she glared at the being in front of them but it paid no mind to her attempt at intimidation.

"You dare mock a Hybrid commander!?" Okay, maybe it did take some offence to that statement.

"I don't know what that is," Naruto spoke out before he started to make a dash towards the Hybrid Commander, "but I wouldn't recommend you raising your voice at Gwen like that."

As Naruto reached the commander he jumped over a swipe and ducked under another one before he gave the commander a kick to his chin sending him flying up in the sky. Naruto appeared at the head of the commander as he was in the air with his superior flight speed and grabbed its horns/spikes before he spun around repeatedly and let go as he gained enough momentum sending the commander crashing into a wall.

"That was easy." Humongousaur commented before he saw the commander get up from the wreckage and launched itself at Naruto who was caught off guard from that sudden leap before said blonds face was grabbed.

The commander then smashed Naruto's body to the ground painfully hard before he raised his free hand and used it to hit Naruto hard on his gut.

As he was about continuing the onslaught, an upset Gwen made her shifted the structure of her Mana to something akin to a Mana-like rope, aimed it at the alien and fired, binding both its arms in front of it giving Naruto the freedom to move but as he did the alien managed to free itself by overpowering Gwen as he flung her to the wall using her Mana.

Seeing this, Naruto appeared behind Gwen using his Super Speed and caught her bridal style before gently placing her down and asked with a serious voice masking his concern, "Are you okay?"

Gwen knew that he was concerned as she could somewhat read his emotions so she smiled in appreciation and nodded her head before Naruto turned back to the alien Hybrid and spoke out to the other two males in the room,

"Kevin, you get Gwen out of this ship while Ben and I deal with this Hybrid." Naruto cracked his knuckles "From what I've seen, I don't think it would be wise to hold back."

"I'm not leaving you to fight him alone." Gwen protested from behind Naruto who smirked at the concern.

"Don't worry about me, besides, I didn't say I will fight him alone." Naruto said thumbing to Gwen who was currently fighting the Hybrid.

Kevin seeing this immediately went to grab Gwen and pulled her out of the room with a mad dash while Naruto flew to give the Hybrid on the face just as he threw Ben to a wall in front of him.

The Hybrid held his face before he went to swipe Naruto who used his speed to appear behind it and used that same speed to give him continuous series of punches on its back making said Hybrid ark its back in pain.

Naruto once again grabbed the horns of the alien again and did what the alien did to him, which was smashing the monster on its back.

Ben saw this as he recovered from the attack and went to grab the leg of the monster before he started to slam it over and over again before he finally let go as soon as he felt that the monster was out cold.

Naruto meanwhile was inspecting a cylinder that held some weird glowing thing inside it. He used his palm to touch it before he came to a conclusion,

"Ben, get out of the ship right now."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Don't argue with me, just do it and as you do, I want you to take Kevin and Gwen and get as far away from this area as possible."

"What are you – JUST DO IT!"

Ben was interrupted by an angry Naruto who snapped at him with an angry voice. Knowing that Naruto could beat him if he tried he decided to do what he was told and ran out of the ship hoping the blond knew what he was doing.

Kevin and Gwen saw as Humongousaur ran out of the ship to the clearing they were in. The dinosaur-like alien panted as he reached the two teens who were looking confused as to why he was here but their questions were soon answered,

"Naruto said that we should get as really far away from here." Ben said between pants.

"Why?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"I don't know, he didn't give me any reasons."

"I think that's why." Kevin said as he pointed to the area that the elevator was seeing an explosion that was only getting bigger and bigger and Gwen thinking fast, erupted a Mana shield to protect them from the blast.

As the explosion died down, Gwen got a chance to look at the area it originated from and was shocked to see that nothing was left.

For someone to go down like that; and they only just met, it was too painful to bear she dropped on her knees and started to silently sob into the jacket that she received from him.

Ben didn't know what to feel at the moment but Kevin,

"Why are you guys so upset? Have you forgotten that he can absorb energy?"

Ben and Gwen blinked. _Somehow _that small detail sneaked out of their mind and they were suddenly glad that he wasn't as dead as they thought though Gwen more than Ben.

"Glad to see that at least someone hasn't forgotten that slight detail."

Hearing the familiar voice, they all turned to see Naruto in his white shirt and black trousers floating before them before he landed on the ground and crossed his hand over his chest.

He looked at Ben with a smirk "Told you I had a plan."

"And that plan was…"

Naruto turned to see a ticked off Gwen tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance with her hands crossed underneath her breasts; all the sadness had been forgotten once that small detail was let out but if Naruto wasn't mistaken, he saw a lot concern behind her eyes even though she did a good job at masking it.

"You remember the cylinder in the weapons room that was holding something gooey in red?" Naruto asked and he saw that all three nodded. "That cylinder is the first half of a large scale disintegrator ray," Naruto explained much to their shock "if the ship goes air borne and floats over a city like say Bellwood, once that half joins up with the other…

"Bye-bye Bellwood." Ben completed as he connected the dots (he was in his human form) "Man, am I glad you had a plan for that but how did you know all that?"

"I know a lot of stuff, trust me." Naruto said "You will be surprised." He was surprised by a hug from the red headed girl making him look at the two other males in question, both who shrugged in cluelessness.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." He heard her mumble before he wrapped one arm around her and started to pat her back inwardly sighing at how this just got complicated.

At least they were able to save the town, for now.

* * *

Naruto with his jacket back stood beside Kevin who stood in front of his car as the group of four were still in the middle of nowhere.

Ben said that he wanted to talk to them about something which was why they were standing outside their cars right now in front of the two cousins.

"I want to thank you both for helping us back there but I have a feeling that there's more to this case than what we saw and I know that Grandpa knew that as well," Ben spoke to both of them, "Gwen and I will need your help as we can't do this on our own."

"That's pretty mature coming from you kid." Naruto commented with a smirk "But sure I'll help and besides, your cousin would probably miss me if I decided to leave with Kevin."

Gwen hid her blush at that obvious accusation but deep down she knew it was true no matter how hard she wanted to fight it so instead of giving a retort, she smiled and thanked him for helping and as they all looked to Kevin, they saw him give a single nod confirming his part in helping as well.

"Thank you both for agreeing to help us." Ben was grateful for their help because he was sure that they would be able to find his grandpa with it if they had it.

Now though, it was time to get some sleep.

* * *

~ Unknown Time and Place ~

* * *

A figure walked inside his house after an annoying day of 'work'. He was disappointed with how slow the day was and how unsuccessful he and everyone else had been with the search so far, a search that was the real reason that they got here, a search that started _4 years ago_.

Hearing his land line ring, he went to pick it up wondering who it was as he didn't really give people his number because of unwanted disturbances,

"Hello?"

"_Yo, any luck today on your end?"_

"None at all." The figure said "Why are we still trying to search for the item anyways? It's not like it'll be the end of our lives should said item be destroyed."

"_Have you forgotten the whole reason we came here?" _

The figure on the phone frowned slightly at the tone of the voice on the receivers end before he remembered what would happen should they fail this proposal he and the others had been assigned. He sighed,

"No, I didn't," The figure said into his phone "but it's been so long, how are we even sure that the trail isn't lost?"

"_Because new information has come to light. Meet us at 'the spot' three days from now and we'll discuss our plan of action. *CLICK*"_

After hearing the phone on the other end disconnect, he cut his own phone and placed it on the counter before he left his kitchen and sat on his couch in the living room of his house turning on his T.V.

"Meh, I can choose not to come if I want, besides, what's stopping me from not going when the rest decide to leave? After all, I do like the silence here in Bellwood. It's relaxing."

The most annoying issue of this situation is how difficult an easy stuff like this situation just turned out. Why didn't he just disappear as soon as they all arrived?

* * *

~ Following Night ~

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself."

It was a day since the whole fiasco with that Hybrid commander and the destroyed ship and a day since Kevin and Naruto agreed to join the two cousins' help with whatever case they were handling.

Right now, Naruto was driving his car in a speed limit highway with Gwen sitting beside him in the front passenger seat while Kevin and Ben, with Kevin driving, followed from behind.

"Well, I like red heads…" Naruto said with a smirk as he glanced at Gwen who frowned slightly at the attempt at a joke. "Okay fine, I like science and technology more tech though than science." Naruto said making conversation with her "But that is not what makes the money flow into my account though."

"Oh?"

"I'm an author and my book is the bestselling series in the entire universe." Naruto said with pride "I've translated copies upon copies in different languages of my book and when I found out that even the extra-terrestrial species liked it, I couldn't help myself."

"What book are you talking about?" Gwen asked because if there was such a popular book she would have read about it. For some reason though, she felt like she was forgetting something.

"Well its – BEEP, BEEP"

Naruto was interrupted by a distress signal in his dashboard. He pressed the button and the hologram of a map was brought up and on it, a red light amongst others was beeping madly.

"Kevin?" Naruto asked as he activated his vid cam. Kevin nodded and with that signal Naruto sped up with Kevin following closely behind wondering why a plumber distress beacon would be going off right now.

One drive later

The four teens were standing in front of building with the word Ice posted on the signboard. That should have given them a clue as to where they were.

"This is where the distress signal originated from." Naruto said looking at the building. "Any thoughts?"

"We go inside and find out why someone will send a signal from here." Ben said before he led the team inside the building but Naruto instead followed Gwen as she went around the building.

"Ben, Kevin, come check this out."

Ben and Kevin made their way to where Gwen gestured and saw a hole coming on the wall of an ice storage room,

"What do you think happened?" Ben asked and Naruto walked closer to inspect the hole and hummed.

"It was blown from the inside out," He said as he examined the way the curves were bent. Climbing inside, he saw an office that looked abandoned and on the desk of said office laid a plumber badge.

He picked it up and inspected it before he took it out to Ben, Gwen and Kevin. He presented the blinking badge and explained "This is all I found inside the room with no one else. It seemed that someone, a plumber, tried to call for help as he was captured but managed to get out on his own with explosives."

"Or, an ability to grant an explosive result." Gwen added "Don't forget, Plumbers don't have to be humans alone, they could be aliens as well."

"And based on the type of prison I'd say that it's a fire based alien or half-bred alien." Kevin finished as he was scratching his chin before he looked at Ben. "$100 says that the alien is a heat blast."

"No, I don't take sucker bets." Ben said "Besides Heat Blast isn't the only fire based alien I have, I hope you haven't forgotten the one that oh so soundly beat you."

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

"Guys, focus." Gwen rubbed the bridge of her nose at the way these two were arguing like kids forgetting that she and Ben used to argue like that.

* * *

~ At the Same Time ~

* * *

A Half-breed Pyronite was making its way through the corn field running from what it perceived as a threat before it spotted a tractor.

Thinking but not clearly, it went to hide underneath the tractor with his powers still activated watching as flashlights hovered over the cornfields.

"I saw him go through here!" One voice called out from the cornfield as they were searching for the Pyronite.

"I don't see anything!"

"Keep looking!"

The Hybrid heard the voices as they continued their search for him in the fields and once it felt that the ghost was clear, he dashed out from underneath the tractor and tried to make a mad run for safety but a voice froze him in his tracks,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning to his left, he saw a police officer walking out of the cornfield with a flashlight on his hands trapping him in that corner.

As he turned to move to a different corner, he saw that it too was blocked by another. It was then the alien was pissed as it had had enough of the chasing around.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Doesn't work that way kid." An officer said as one more came out of the field forcing to back pedal towards the tractor.

"You're leaving me with no choice!" It said and as it stretched its hand, a blast of hot fire came out of his hands towards the officer's weapon of choice.

"Take him down!" The chief ordered to his men and they all went towards the alien with their pump action shot-guns in arm ready to take aim.

Seeing this, the alien panicked, "Stay back!" It said as he released a burst of fire around him blasting the officers away from his body knocking them out temporarily but this wasn't what he wanted.

Running to the chief in concern he spoke, "I didn't mean to – are you okay?" he would have further inspected the health of the sheriff though had it not been for the pink shield of Mana standing in his way and tracing it back to its source, he saw a group of four teens and the red headed girl in the middle, she was the one that was controlling it.

The one wearing a green leather jacket walked up with a serious look on his face and asked the first question that came to his mind, at least that was what he thought.

"My grandpa, where is he?"

Grandpa? As if his life wasn't hard enough already; maybe the universe wants to screw him over for something he didn't do but he knew that it would be a cold day in hell before he let that happen so he did the most sensible thing that came at a time like this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He said as he got into a fight "and I'm not going to let my chance of freedom get taken from me again."

Yeah, this just got tougher if the looks he was receiving was anything to go by.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Another cliff-hanger to this story. Hope you all like the chapter.

* * *

**DNAlien ship: **I know that that wasn't how it got destroyed in the canon series but I decided to try and put a different spin to the scene, hope you all like it.

* * *

**Gwen: **Don't try and give me that shit that that wasn't how Gwen would react should someone die in her front, someone she was starting to get used to in the very least. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if she said yes to a date reply from Naruto as it was revealed in episode 4 of Alien force canon that had Kevin asked Gwen out on a date, she would had accepted already and they would have been dating sooner than later but instead Kevin decided to be stubborn.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Ben 10.

* * *

**PS:** That scene with that guy and his house, it could be anyone's guess but I won't spoil the surprise as to why I placed it there but know that it is important to the story.

* * *

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Symbol Link:** art/Fox-symbol-318322485

**Authors Note: **The third chapter of this exciting story is here for all your viewing pleasure guys, I hope you all like it and for those hard-core fans, I apologize for not being chronologically accurate with the chapter and episodes.

It's a shame that no one was able to guess where I got the idea for Naruto's ability from but hey, at least some of you tried.

I might decide to create another Crossover story with the Naruto from this verse only with him ending up in the Teen Titans universe but unfortunately for you all, I have no idea on what to write concerning that as I have no familiarity with any episode from the original Teen Titans show but I do know some episodes from Teen Titans Go! Though.

If anyone is planning on helping me with that let me know via PM.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the public rights to Naruto and Ben 10, they are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Plumbers, Move Out!**

* * *

_The Hybrid heard the voices as they continued their search for him in the fields and once it felt that the ghost was clear, he dashed out from underneath the tractor and tried to make a mad run for safety but a voice froze him in his tracks,_

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Turning to his left, he saw a police officer walking out of the cornfield with a flashlight on his hands trapping him in that corner._

_As he turned to move to a different corner, he saw that it too was blocked by another. It was then the alien was pissed as it had had enough of the chasing around._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone!?"_

"_Doesn't work that way kid." An officer said as one more came out of the field forcing to back pedal towards the tractor. _

"_You're leaving me with no choice!" It said and as it stretched its hand, a blast of hot fire came out of his hands towards the officer's weapon of choice._

"_Take him down!" The chief ordered to his men and they all went towards the alien with their pump action shot-guns in arm ready to take aim._

_Seeing this, the alien panicked, "Stay back!" It said as he released a burst of fire around him blasting the officers away from his body knocking them out temporarily but this wasn't what he wanted._

_Running to the chief in concern he spoke, "I didn't mean to – are you okay?" he would have further inspected the health of the sheriff though had it not been for the pink shield of Mana standing in his way and tracing it back to its source, he saw a group of four teens and the red headed girl in the middle, she was the one that was controlling it._

_The one wearing a green leather jacket walked up with a serious look on his face and asked the first question that came to his mind, at least that was what he thought._

"_My grandpa, where is he?" _

_Grandpa? As if his life wasn't hard enough already; maybe the universe wants to screw him over for something he didn't do but he knew that it would be a cold day in hell before he let that happen so he did the most sensible thing that came at a time like this._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," He said as he got into a fight "and I'm not going to let my chance of freedom get taken from me again."_

_Yeah, this just got tougher if the looks he was receiving was anything to go by._

The Pyronite blinded Ben and his friends with a Solar Flare and used the distraction to rocket off away from them into the night even though he knew that his flying sucked, "Got to do something about that." He thought before he focused on the cornfield ahead of him burning through it as he was moving in the air.

"I got it." Naruto said once his vision cleared before he crouched jumped into the air. Searching as he was floating, he found what he was looking for and with a burst of speed that broke the sound barrier, he flew after the noticeable flyer above the cornfields.

"**Bills!**"

After changing into the Egyptian cat like alien, Ben followed Naruto's lead and chased after the rouge Pyronite knowing that his alien of choice could also fly leaving Gwen and Kevin behind.

Meanwhile as the chase had begun behind him, the Pyronite, unknowing of his followers, decided to try and slow down but as he looked to his side, he was startled by the sudden appearance of Naruto who was flying in line with him.

"Get away from me!" The Pyronite cried before he shot a blast of fire from his palm distracting the blond giving him an opening to shake him off as he blasted himself 90 degrees upwards into the sky but then he saw a cat like alien following after him causing him to frown.

Turning off his fire once he reached a certain altitude, his body fell fast to the ground passing the cat like alien who was surprised at the sudden change in directions before he moved to follow him.

As the Pyronyte was reaching the ground, he ignited the flames on his feet and shot himself over the cornfield again glad that his distraction work –

"Oof."

The Pyronite hit something that was as hard as a brick wall and when he looked up to see what he hit, it was the body of Naruto that was just looking down at him with a blank stare.

"Not so fast." Naruto caught the Pyronyte by the scruff of his neck as he tried to get away watching as Ben arrived in their area as Bills before he landed on the ground.

"Let me go!"

"Easy there kid." Naruto said as he absorbed the energy from the Pyronyte and saw as he changed into a brown skinned boy that was at about a few years younger than Ben.

"Nice chase," Ben spoke as he walked to the two watching as Naruto landed with the kid that ceased his struggling "but I think it's time we get some answers."

Seeing that he had been defeated, the unknown boy slumped forward with a sigh "Fine. If you let me go, I'll tell you what I can."

Naruto did just that and the boy began his explanation, "My name is Alan, and about a few weeks ago, I found out that I can become a fire monster like my dad who proceeded to explain to me what I was once he saw my transformation," He continued "he gave me his plumbers badge for a reason I don't know and it wasn't until a few weeks after that situation that something started burning down the corps in this farm." Alan sighed, "Naturally all blame will point of me but as I've tried convincing the sheriff, I am not the one responsible for the fires, something else is."

"Looks like we got the wrong guy." Naruto turned to Ben who frowned at making this mistake at a crucial time like this.

Ben was about to speak but then he was interrupted by the voice of the sheriff that suddenly appeared behind him with their flash light shining in the night;

"I should have known that Alan couldn't have set all those fires by himself," The sheriff spoke as he walked closer to the three males "but now I've got you Alan, you and you're accomplice."

Naruto and Ben had each had an aghast expression on their faces at thinking how quick to conclusion this guy was. They already had enough of that from Ben already.

"Actually I think that – RUN!"

Ben, Naruto and Alan made a dash towards the cornfield and as they did, Naruto used this chance to use his powers of blending with the environment and turned invisible before he floated off the ground off the cornfield heading to his car.

Meanwhile, as Naruto did that, Ben and Alan made their way through the field hoping to lose the heat.

"I think we lost them." Ben said as he stopped to catch his breath but then he noticed Alan had activated his powers, "Isn't there a way for you to turn that off?"

"Sorry." Alan said before complying with Ben's request and switching off his fire reverting him to his human form "It's just that whenever I feel nervous I –

Ben noticed a foreign sound in the cornfield that didn't originate from them and shushed the Half-breed Pyronite just as an officer came by flashing his torch at their general area.

"Hey, I think I see something!"

The officer caught the attention of his colleagues and went to the area he spotted that something in question and saw the two front lights of a Porche series car glaring at him before it started to move towards them causing the officers to move out of the way in fear of their life.

The car drove away from them but even though they were temporarily disabled, that didn't stop them from contacting the sheriff, giving him the information needed and as that was taken care of, round two of the chase began.

~ Somewhere Else at the same time ~

Green eyes watched with pure morbid satisfaction as his erhem, _son, _yes that would do; as he created this being with blood and sweat. Anyways, he watched as his son was busy destroying the robots in the facility below him.

Said boy in question was a tall half human hybrid with orange spiky hair with two bangs that extended to his cheeks. He was 5' 9 and had a slim muscular build.

He currently had on a skin tight form fitting elastic black body suit with a thick white waist line sewn into it and on the chest of the suit, that he had built with his own two hands that should come in handy should anything go not as planned, was the symbol of a fox pasted on in the colour, White.

"Excellent work my boy." He congratulated seeing that his son had finished dealing with all the robots that started to repair themselves "Even though these machines read and study each move you make and come up with a counter, you still manage to come up on top with pure skill and intuition." He smiled as he was talking to his son who looked up at him with a smile "I couldn't be any prouder."

The human like being smiled at his praise before he frowned as he felt a vibration in his pocket.

The father like figure knew that his son would want some privacy now as he had an idea on who was calling his son right now. Nodding his allowance to answer before he left, he knew that it would soon be time to act on his plan.

There was a small miscalculation before getting to where he was right now, but those made him only _stronger. _Soon, he would make his move but first he had to get _it _working perfectly.

~ _Later, with Ben and his friends_ ~

"Why'd you help me?" Alan asked Ben as they entered an alley way, glad that they lost the heat.

"You remind me a lot of myself," Ben replied still frowning at what he imagined he got himself into.

"Yeah, I guess you're a monster too?"

"Actually I'm a whole bunch of monsters." Ben commented with mirth "But that alone is the cool part."

"Nothing's cool about this." Alan said as he held his burning arms up and watched as a stray ash fell from his skin hitting the ground.

"If I were you, I would sooner accept what I am now than later." A voice said from above them and looking up, both saw Naruto leaning on the wall above them with his arms crossed over his chest floating casually.

"You're one to talk," Ben said, "Wasn't it you who was earlier denying that you're not an alien?" Ben knew that it was a low blow but this could be a key into finding out who or exactly what Naruto is.

"Sorry Ben I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Worth a shot." Ben shrugged before he turned down to Alan who was just looking up at Naruto with a confused glance.

"Kid, do you think you're a monster?"

"Well, no bu –

"Then you're not." Naruto said "After all won't a monster that had powers like yours do something like, I don't know, turn up the heat and melt us all without a second thought?"

"Well I –

"Also, monsters don't show concern for other beings around them should they decide to do something they perceive as fun, without focusing on the environment around them. They feed off of fear and terror from others and take pleasure doing it." Naruto explained "Are you a monster?"

"No." Alan relented after hearing Naruto's argument through his definition of said term "I get it alright!?"

"Good." Naruto said with a smirk before he had an afterthought "And you need to work on your flying."

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess you're right," Alan said with a small laugh, "My flying suck big time."

Ben smiled at what Naruto did there just now and thought that maybe, just maybe, there was more to the blonde than he originally thought.

"We better get Kevin and Gwen, there's something I want to show them." Ben said before he lead the group of three out of their temporary spot but not before Naruto landed and handed Alan a badge that he thought belonged to the 14 year old.

~ Later ~

"These aren't crop circles Ben." Naruto said as he was looking down from the air while standing on a mana made platform that was made by Gwen "They're Circuit Boards."

"Exactly, but the question is this," Gwen spoke up having come to the same conclusion as Naruto, "What are they doing here? Unless this whole valley we're standing over isn't a valley at all…"

"Hey check it out."

The group looked to where Ben pointed and saw some activity going on in a distance and Naruto frowned before he tried to actually 'see' what was going on over there.

"I can't really explain what they are doing right now, I'll have to fly in and take a closer look." Naruto concluded as he was done with his inspection before he floated off the ground and turned invisible as he was flying to where the activity was.

"While he's doing that, I say that we do our own investigation." Ben said to the group and they nodded along their agreement to the plan.

"It looks like they are creating more circuit boards." Ben theorized after seeing what the strange man in the suit was doing with something that looked like a hi-tech vacuum cleaner or a search magnet tourists use in beaches to look for hidden treasure.

He watched as the man was done and waved to his colleague who pulled some sort of lever on a device activating the circuit boards that all connected to one general area and he gasped in surprise as some sort of tower rose from the ground pointing to the sky before the group watched as the weather changed instantly from warm to cold before snow started falling from the sky.

It was the middle of summer.

Quicker than anyone could think, Naruto put two and two together and flew towards the weather.

He was still invisible so that was good as it gave him the clearance to do what he needed to do right now and considering the assumed difficulty… well you all get the idea.

"Hey, what's happening?" Alan called out as he heard a strange noise from coming from the machine.

"I don't know but from the looks of things, I'll say that everything will turn out okay." Ben said with a smile as he noticed something the others didn't causing them to look at him in suspicion.

"Why do you say that?"

"Did any of you notice that Naruto isn't back yet?"

"Well yeah I did, but what does that have to do with –

Kevin was silenced as he saw the tower suddenly get ripped off from the ground before it remained suspended on the air.

Naruto meanwhile still invisible spun around repeatedly with the machine on his hands ignoring how light it was as he was gaining momentum before he let go and watched as it sailed of in a distance and instead of letting it go peacefully, his eyes turned green as he fired a blast of super charged lasers at the fleeing tower destroying it completely restoring the weather to its normal state.

With his presence discovered, he turned visible and glided down to the ground as his work was done.

He smiled at the looks he got and puffed out his chest with pride, something completely out of character for him, "I put two and two together."

"There they are."

Before the group had any chance of celebrating, they were cornered by the sheriff and the workers that were mad that their machine was destroyed so easily.

The group smirked at each other before they all got to their respective fighting stances as to them, a hero's work is never done.

~ At a Local Diner ~

As Ben and the others were busy settling their own issues on their side, a customer with a trench coat and a fedora walked in the diner seeking shelter from the rain.

He had silver hair and wore a simple red buttoned shirt with a pair of brown slacks and a shoe.

He sat down in one of the empty seats and watched as the waitress came out from behind her diner and held out a menu to him with a kind smile on her face and listened as she spoke,

"Do you want to hear about the special?"

"Just coffee." The man replied with a kind smile of his own and the waitress nodded her head before she started to walk away but not before she decided to make small talk.

"We don't get that much tourists around here," She said "What brings you to Santamaria?"

"Great fishing, great weather."

"It's the rainy season." The waitress replied with a small frown on her face, "And our fish are all farm raised."

"Well then, it looks like I was misinformed." The man responded before he moved to remove his fedora that revealed the full face of one Maxwell Tennyson; Grandfather to Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

The waitress hummed and brought up a dish that was covered. Max took a look at it and said,

"I didn't order that."

"You didn't have to," the waitress replied with her smile holding the handle of the cover over the food, "it's on the house."

She pulled off the cover and Max suddenly found himself looking at a brain-like tentacle monster that hissed at him before trying to latch onto his face but using instincts, he was able to knock it away from him.

The waitress saw this and grabbed Max with a strong grip from behind causing said old man to struggle his way to freedom until he bashed the back of his head against the waitresses face.

The waitress smirked at the hit before she tightened her grip on Max who frowned, "You are one strong lady," He stated before he placed his feet on the edge of the table and pushed using his strength and weight to knock the old lady behind him off balance before he grabbed her face "Ore are you?"

Pulling off a mask he saw that it was a D. N. Alien that was attacking him right now before he moved back a bit, with the alien still grabbing his back, and slammed the alien on the table behind him knocking it out.

Standing up, he saw the brain thing crawl towards him and decided to knock it out with the coffee jug before he straightened his trench coat and put on his fedora as he was walking towards the door of the diner.

"I said, I wanted coffee."

~ Later ~

"No, I will not give you my car." Kevin said as he was fine tuning his car denying Ben's request to borrow his car to pick up somebody named Ken.

"Come on Kevin he's my cousin," Ben was still pleading with his so called partner "He was supposed to be home from college two days ago."

"And you want me to waste _my_ time driving _my _car looking for _your _cousin?" Kevin rhetorically asked.

"I know how it sounds but the police said to wait," Ben tried to convince him some more, "I'm sure he's fine; we just don't know where he is."

"Have you asked Naruto?"

Ben slapped his forehead completely forgetting that there was someone else with a car around here and it was parked directly behind Kevin's. Walking over to the orange and black 2014 Porche, and walking around it, Ben saw Naruto was working on his laptop seemingly paying no attention to the conversation behind him.

Ben tried his luck with the blonde, "Hey, Naruto, can Gwen and I borrow your car to pick up my cousin?"

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother." Naruto looked up from his work to see Gwen's upset look and immediately closed his laptop and put it in the boot of his car, "Get in." He said to Gwen who smiled in appreciation of his generosity before she entered her usual spot when she always drove with Naruto.

"Kevin, we've got work to do!" Naruto called out to his friend who sighed and mumbled something incoherent before he too entered his own car with Ben sitting on the passenger seat of that one.

~ On the road ~

"Thank you for helping me with this Naruto."

"It's no big deal," Naruto said as he waved off her thanks before focusing on the road with a small frown marrying his face, "At least you have a family you can count on."

"Is something wrong?" Feeling a hand being placed on his lap as he was driving, he turned to his right to see the concerned look on Gwen's face as he said that, "Did I say something that offended you?"

"No, you did nothing of the sort," Naruto said with a forced smile on his face, "just having a mini-flashback that's all."

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by sentenced to life without parole for 15 counts on murder of prominent civilians and the unwilling rape of one Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, how do you plead?"_

"_After everything I did for you, this is how you repay me!?" Turning to his left, he saw a familiar face that somehow remained alive even after the war, "Aren't you going to do something about this!?"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, all evidence and witness reports give a vivid description of you at the scene of the crime."_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Gwen calling out his name in concern after she probably noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he was thinking.

He smiled placing his right hand over her left letting her know that she didn't need to worry as everything was alright and with he seeing that she understood, he let go of her hand and continued to focus on driving while Gwen was left to focus on her own thoughts.

But unknown to him, she didn't as she felt the brief spike in emotions and knew that it was rude to invade in a person's private thought no matter how horrible it was and for him to get that reaction out of a few words she said, something serious must have happened and she knew that she would get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

It was moments later that the group of four arrived to Ken's house only to see nobody around. Checking through the garage, they noticed that Ken's car was still around but after investigating it further they noticed something placed inside the bonnet of Ken's car, on the engine.

It was alien tech.

It was the only thing not covered in rust meaning that this was complete sabotage by someone most preferably rouge aliens.

It was a worried Gwen that noticed some slime like substance inside the bonnet of the car calling on the attention of the other men.

As Ben was about to comment on the Omnitrix's reaction to it, they were interrupted.

"Fancy looking watch you got there."

Great, as if this was what they needed.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Translation**

* * *

**Weather Tower: **I know some of you are annoyed that Ben hasn't gotten his slice of world saving yet but do not worry your little heads, that will come soon and as for this scene, please somebody tell me that they didn't see Naruto doing something like that with all the powers he has.

Ben used Swampfire probably because of the conditions and the strength he offered but had he used Humongousaur, he would have easily gotten rid of the tower with his more superior strength and talking about strength, Naruto doesn't know the limit to his as he left before that was explained to him but I do know.

* * *

**Maxed Out: **This episode featured Max 'dying' which was one of the things Ben needed to make him focus completely on the plans of the D. N. Aliens but even I know that if Naruto's there, Max would have a higher possibility of surviving but should he survive then what would be the main point of the following episode 'What are little girls made off' as it is an episode I really want to edit as I write.

* * *

**Naruto's Past: **Some of you may think that it's cliché for Naruto to be brought up on false charges but don't worry, that was only a tiny bit of his past that was brought out. You will all see the rest later on as we progress.

* * *

**Reviews: **I find my lack of reviews for my last chapter really disturbing, I just hope that this chapter would get more than the last as it is your criticism that make this story evolve and I mean criticism that _actually_ help.

* * *

**Other Notes: **Some of you would notice that I didn't place an ending scene to the weather tower incident, well that's left to your imagination as I couldn't come up with the correct scene to write in my mind.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Crossover story on my profile, a Naruto/Green Lantern/Ben 10 crossover. Do not worry though, the update for this chapter is on its way. Just been really busy sorting out ideas.**


End file.
